shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Jolly D. Chris/History
Past A Sad Past and the Start of a Jolly Story Life on Pleasure Island Chris began his life of piracy when he left his home, Aspara. Ever since he was small, Chris had been surrounded by the population's art, getting a good feel as to what he wanted to do with his life from then on. Chris' parents were already excellent entertainers in their own right, so Chris asked them to teach him how to become one. His parents were overjoyed to hear this and began teaching Chris everything they knew. By the time Chris became an adolescent young man, he had mastered his parents' skills. Around that time, the beloved king of Aspara, Majestic B. Nevolent, had passed away due to an illness. Unfortunately for the citizens, Nevolent's selfish, arrogant son took charge and began doing whatever he pleased, causing the island to fall into a system of government ruled by a tyrant. Upon his enrollment into becoming king, Majestic T. Decaden ordered every great artist and entertainer to work for him and no one else. Anyone caught doing "freelance artistry" was sent to die. Chris' parents were among the first to become Decaden's new, unwilling servants. Rumors went about that whenever Decaden grew bored of his artists, he would order them to be executed. Chris was enraged, believing his parents to be dead. Not only that, but he hated Decaden for ruining his home and regarding art as something only he deserved. Chris made many attempts to stop the king, but was defeated every time by his royal elite guards, "The Two Shields," "Right Shield" Rex Kong and "Left Shield" Mira. The only reason why Chris survived these fights was because Kong was a sadist, enjoying every minute of Chris' sorrow and suffering, despite Mira's advice to outright kill Chris. Afterward, Chris went into hiding to hone his powers and to strengthen his body. After training, Chris began roaming Aspara as a vagabond entertainer, performing "freelance artistry" for all the citizens. Needless to say, Decaden was infuriated. Chris wanted to give his fellow islanders a chance to smile and remember the happiness they had before Decaden's rule. He partook in every chance to defy and humiliate Decaden since he was unable to defeat him. Rebellion in the Air Chris spent many years of this lifestyle, visiting many different homes and performing for strangers, while running from The Two Shields. One day, while Chris was performing his usual routine, a band of pirates arrived and sympathised with him. They announced that they were the Renegade Pirates and that they wanted to help Chris overthrow Decaden. After hearing what had happened to Chris, they helped him storm the castle and defeat The Two Shields and Decaden. After the incident, Chris partied with his newfound friends and the island rejoiced, seeing the Renegades as their heroes and Chris as their champion. Chris became enamored with the pirate lifestyle after meeting the Xians and announced that he would become a pirate, just like the Renegades. In the midst of their festivities, the captain of the Renegade Pirates, Rogue Strauss and Chris became sworn brothers. Some time afterward, during the celebration, the Marines arrived, having been called by Decaden on his own personal Transponder Snail. Chris and the pirates split up with Chris promising that he'd meet them again someday with his own crew. After that, Chris left Aspara in a simple rowboat and was given a bounty of 10,000,000 to go with his new epithet. "Stinky Chris" has now begun his new life as the entertainer pirate captain of The Jolly Pirates. Grand Line Saga Intro Arc Sea Kings, Marines, Pirates and South Blue After leaving Aspara in a rowboat by himself, Chris casually drifted out into the Grand Line, without any worry of his own safety. In his relaxed, carefree state of mind, he began to notice he was now entering the Florian Triangle, which disturbed and shocked him greatly, as he had been told many horrific stories of the triangle in the past. Before he can react to his new environment however, his boat became attacked by a violent sea king, whom Chris mistook for a demon. After the beast broke Chris' vessel in an attempt to attack Chris, Chris jumped on top of the sea king, defeated it and claimed it as his new 'ship;' naming it the Angry Demon. After the incident with Angry Demon, Chris somehow got swallowed alive by the sea king as it drifted away elsewhere. Chris managed to finally free himself when Angry Demon was defeated by a battleship full of Marines, who were making their way through the Florian Triangle towards Aspara. Realizing his new situation, and having decided to discard Angry Demon, Chris fought and quickly defeated the Marines aboard the ship. Having begun making himself at home after gluing them to the ship's mast and eating their food, Chris chatted with the Marines, and in the process, claimed the battleship as his next new ship, much to the Marines' surprise. Expressing his desire for a true and official pirate ship first and foremost, the Marines tricked Chris into believing they were leading him to his destination; Water 7. In reality, they were steadily luring him to a Marine outpost in the South Blue. Due to the Marines' inability to help and Chris' lack of proper sailing, the battleship crashed into the sandy shore of an island in the South Blue, causing Chris to get stuck in the sand for a while. After plotting to arrest Chris while he was unable to defend himself, the Marines were distracted by the havoc happening in a nearby village. After running afoul of a crew of pirates, known as the Slaughter Pirates, one of the Marines ran from the battle to free Chris and ask for his help. Moved by the Marines' desire to save his friends, Chris made his way towards the village. Once there, he saved the Marine Ensign from a lethal attack, and fought the Slaughter Pirate captain. After displaying his Logia Devil Fruit powers and dispatching the Slaughter Pirates, Chris grew to befriend the Ensign, named Justin, and went on to claim the island as his territory, which would protect it from outside threats. After chatting with Justin and spending some time with the villagers, Chris managed to talk his way into temporarily taking Justin's Marine battleship. Chris then sailed off for the Grand Line and waved farewell to the villagers and Marines he had become friends with, while Justin secretly wished Chris a happy voyage and for his dreams to come true. Spike Arc Causing a Ruckus on the Island of Bubbles Timber Arc Getting a Crew and Defeating Some Bounty Hunters Glory Arc Chris' Navigator East Blue Saga Wyatt Arc Deadly Grand Line Pirates and Notorious Sniper vs. Cowboy Gang Sakura Arc Saving the Dangerous Woman, Sakura Mutiny Arc Aphro Arc A Davy Back Fight for the Sake of a Friend Mizu Saga Hanuman Arc Befriending the Survivors of a Shipwreck Savage, Merciless Fight Against Bloodthirsty Hanuman The Infiltration of Lucky 7 Majin Arc Re-Entry Saga Peabody Arc Encountering No Beard and the Peabody Sisters Heated Combat Between Captains Wonder Island Arc Meeting the Demon Girl Chris' Sacrifice Escaping Wonder Island and Parting Ways Trap Island Arc G-6 Arc Split-Up Arc The Return of The Technicolour Pirates Charlie's Test The Jolly Pirates Disband and Chris and Glory Meet the Red Hair Pirates During the Time Skip The Phoenix War The Raid on G-20 Reunion Saga Chris Arc The Crew Returns and the Jollys Take Control of Aspara Collosal Pirates Arc Heading to Fishman Island The Unforgiveable Kidnapping Savage Battle Between the Jollys and the Collosals Crossing the Red Line and Fishman Island into the New World Antithesis Saga Lys Arc Arriving at the Frozen Kingdom and the One-Sided Battle A Name is Tarnished Assault on Antithesis' Ghoul Branch Recruiting Chiyome Lys and Leaving Arctica Skyline War Saga Drazil Arc Supreme War Arc Shita Arc Skyline War Arc A Declaration of War is Made Arriving at G-0 Cousin vs. Cousin as the Bloody War Rages On A Reappearance From Vice Admiral Grim The Unfortunate Consequence: Chris in Despair No Beard Saga Voidstorm Arc Gender Tablet Arc Jollys' Defeat Arc Site Navigation Category:Character Subpages Category:Wyvern 0m3g4